trapped_tv_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Bethan (Series 1: Poplar)
Bethan Bethan was a girl from Poplar (which The Caretaker mentions as the East End of London), and she appeared as an Unfortunate in Series 1, Episode 1 (Poplar). According to The Caretaker, she likes to lick her nose. She was the first runner-up in the entire series who came second to the first ever winner Conor. Series 1, Episode (Poplar) Bethan appeared in the first ever episode of Trapped!, which originally aired on September 29th, 2007. Bethan's Journey Through The Tower On Floor 6 'Black Widow', Bethan received one vote as Saboteur from Daisy because "I think I saw her pick up one spider". Bethan voted for Daisy as Saboteur because "I saw her suck up at least one spider". The rest of the team (Tyrone, George, Conor, Emmy) also voted for Daisy. The real Saboteur was Emmy. As the team failed, the Unfortunate with the most votes (Daisy) got trapped. On Floor 5 'Feed Me Lies', Bethan received no votes as Saboteur and she voted for Tyrone as Saboteur because "When we got one wrong, he was definite that he thought that was the right one". The other Unfortunates also voted for Tyrone, while Tyrone voted for Conor. The real Saboteur was George. As the team passed, despite being undetected as Saboteur, George was automatically trapped. On Floor 4 'Snake Attack', Bethan was chosen as the Saboteur. She had to make the team fail by getting bitten by the snake three times. She successfully sabotaged the challenge with 3 wrong guesses in a row, and no right guesses. Bethan received one vote as Saboteur from Tyrone because "When she told me the first two, well, the top one, they were wrong". Bethan voted for Tyrone as Saboteur because "He said the middle one when it was wrong". Emmy also voted for Tyrone, and Conor voted for Emmy. As the team failed, the Unfortunate with the most votes (Tyrone) got trapped, while Bethan succeeded as Saboteur and kept her identity secret. On Floor 3 'Wicked Wardrobes', Bethan was chosen as Saboteur again. She had to make the team fail by ensuring that all the lights were not turned on when the time ran out. She successfully sabotaged the challenge, and received no votes as Saboteur. Bethan voted for Emmy as Saboteur because "None of the lights were turned off near her". Conor also voted for Emmy, while Emmy voted for Conor. As the team failed, the Unfortunate with the most votes (Emmy) got trapped, while Bethan succeeded as Saboteur and kept her identity secret for a second time. On Floor 2 'One Way Out And There Can Only Be One Winner (Fight For Freedom)', Bethan went against Conor and lost 4 points to 2. Bethan said "Well, it's kind of scary, just by yourself. Yeah, it's just scary, really". Trivia * Another Unfortunate named Bethan later appeared in Series 1, Episode 9 (Cardiff), who also finished as runner-up. * Bethan is the only Saboteur in Wicked Wardrobes to sabotage the challenge and not receive any votes. * Bethan is the first unfortunate in the series to be chosen as the saboteur twice.